


so if my heart just skips a beat

by galfridian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/pseuds/galfridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't so much fall in love as actively deny their way there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so if my heart just skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on Tumblr. And yes, the title was shamelessly stolen from a BBMak song.

> **OCTAVIA.**

"Reyes!" Wick greets her with a breathless grin. He’s flanked by an engineer and a mechanic, who pause a few feet away. (They’re a little afraid of Octavia, which Wick finds endlessly hilarious.)

"Wick," she replies. "Enjoying the party?"

According to Sinclair, it’s New Year’s Eve. Three days ago, a joint attack with the Grounders succeeded in crippling Mount Weather. So naturally, everyone is incredibly drunk.

"You know me," Wick says.

"Yes, I do." She wants to mock him, she really does, but she’s already had enough of Monty’s brew that she’s not sure brain is up to the task.

"Wick, let’s go," the mechanic says, gesturing to a poorly concealed homemade firework beneath his jacket.

Wick hesitates, but Raven waves him off. “Go on. Just don’t blow your hand off, okay?” He gives her a clumsy salute and follows his companions.

Raven takes a deep swig of Monty’s brew, ignoring the pointed way Octavia is staring at her. When Octavia doesn’t stop staring, Raven slams her mug on the table. “What?”

“‘Enjoying the party?’” Octavia repeats. “What’s happening there?”

"Oh, _god_. Nothing, okay? He’s like — Wick is just this idiot engineer, but he helped me after I was shot. We're friends. It’s nothing, okay?”

"Sure," Octavia says, and for a girl who spent her first sixteen years in a hole in the floor, she’s really got sarcasm down.

> **ABBY**

Wick wakes with a start –

– and immediately regrets it. He's been in fist fights, he's fallen to Earth in a century-old scrap heap, and he's been electrocuted by his own inventions more times than he'd like to admit.

But he's never felt anything like this. Closing his eyes doesn't help much – there's sunlight pouring in from somewhere, and now, he has the beginnings of a migraine – and he groans. "Hey," a voice above him says. Its owner blocks the sunlight, so Wick opens his eyes cautiously.

"Dr. Griffin," he greets. "Um – what am I –"

"Well," Abby says, leaning over him to peel back the bandaging on his shoulder, "you were shot." Whatever she sees, she seems satisfied, because she redoes the bandage. Wick, for his part, feels less pleased. They're still short on pain meds, and he's acutely aware of it. "The bullet nearly did its job, too. You were in surgery for hours."

Again, Wick came to Earth in a scrap heap, so until now, he thought he’d understood almost dying. Turns out, he hadn’t. It must show on his face, but Abby smiles, squeezing his uninjured shoulder gently. “Thanks,” he finally manages. 

"Couldn't let you die, anyway," she tells him. "Jackson had to drag Raven out of here four times."

"Raven _Reyes_?" Wick says. He can see it: Raven yelling, Jackson struggling to haul her out. He'd laugh, but he's sure it'll make his shoulder feel worse.

Abby laughs. "Of course. You're lucky. She really cares about you."

He can't help it – he laughs.

> **CLARKE**

"Thanks for this," Clarke says, pulling up a stool next to Wick's workbench. She hands him her watch – her father's watch, Wick remembers. "I'd ask Raven, but…"

Wick nods. These days, the tension over Finn's death has eased, but he isn't sure Clarke and Raven's relationship will ever fully heal. "No problem," he assures Clarke. "Reyes would probably say you should've gone to another mechanic instead of an engineer, but don't worry – I've got this."

Clarke smiles, a little weak, and asks, "How is she, really? We don't talk much."

"Well, you know Reyes: always an open book." He shrugs. "Some days are worse than others. But she's strong –" _Incredible_ , he doesn't say – "so she'll get there."

Clarke hops off the stool and moves it back to Raven's bench. "Just let me know when you're done with it, okay?"

"Sure," Wick agrees.

At the door, Clarke pauses. "It's good that she has you." Her smile is broader now, more believable. "You two are good together."

"What?" Wick says to an empty room.

> **SINCLAIR**

She's half-asleep at her work bench when Sinclair pushes a mug of Monty's moonshine across the table to her. "Mount Weather just sent a delegate to negotiate a ceasefire," he says, turning to hand a mug to Wick. "Drink up."

Wick grins. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Raven takes a swig of the moonshine, then says, "What now?"

"Now, Kane arranges a meeting between the delegate, our leaders, and the Grounders, and we celebrate." He grins, and she's never seen him so animated before. It's unsettling. "Take the night off. It's beautiful out tonight. You two could slip through that piece of the fence you've disabled, take a walk."

Raven glances at Wick. He shrugs, as if to say, "of course he knows about the fence."

"I don't know," Raven says. "What if the negotiations fail? We need to finish repairing these radios."

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to confiscate a jug of that moonshine and spend more than a few hours with my wife. And you two are going to take a break." He takes the radio from Raven's hands and puts it on the shelf behind them. "Take that walk. If you can't enjoy this win, just enjoy each other."

Speechless, Raven watches him leave. " _What_?" she says to the empty space where he stood.

Wick just chuckles. "Well, I guess we have our orders."

"Does he think we're – _together_?" Raven says, tossing tools into her toolbox. She pushes stripped screws off the table. She's not avoiding looking at him, not really. Her work area is just a mess. "Like we're in love or something." She laughs, cringing at how fake it sounds.

"Come on, Reyes," Wick says, walking around his workbench to hers. "We're a little in love."

He's not entirely wrong – for once – so she says, "Okay, but I'm not going to hold your hand."


End file.
